


idk how title this, Miked smut

by cryingforJimin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingforJimin/pseuds/cryingforJimin
Summary: Eduardo find mike masturbating to Eduardo
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	idk how title this, Miked smut

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what is this, 😭

what i’m doing with my life  
Mike had been bothering Eduardo all day. Not annoying him, per say. He'd been strutting, fucking strutting around in yoga shorts and a massive sweater that hung off his shoulder. He looked so sexy, it was irritating!  
So what did the man resort to? Masturbation, of course. He just couldn't stop fantacising about him, fit thighs and all, smooth legs, soft skin. His lips were lushes and his eyes looked naturally hooded, but he could imagine then rolling back into his head, a beautiful moan leaving his plump lips as the takes his, and thrusts places deep that have never been reached before. He could imagine his large hand around throat, feeling his adams apple bopping as he struggles for air, but he likes it. Just the throat of Eduardo’s smalls hands running through his hair, nails stratching his back, or holding onto his arms  
Not even close yet.  
He's been beating his meat in the privacy of his dorm to the same kind of thoughts nightly. But it wasn't enough at this point.  
God, how much fucking better it would feel if it were Eduardo tight hole. How much he'd love for Eduardo to rode him, hands gripping his shoulders as him old squeezed Eduardo plumb cheeks.  
Fuck, he lusted for him. Something about him drove him crazy, it was quite literally insanity, it's not even okay. Everything about his made everything but his dick soft. He yearned for his touch at all times, even if it wasn't sexually. Somethings he just wanted to hold his face in his hands and stare into his eyes. He figured he'd be able to sustain that forever and just get lost.  
Still not close yet.  
Fuck Eduardo!, just come and fuck me!  
However the man was still unprepared when his door creaked open, and the very man stuck his head through.  
"...Mike?" his small voice broke the deafening silence in the room.  
Mike was laid there, wide eyes on him, fist enclosed on his own dick, and there he was, looking at the man who caused it.  
"Eduardo," he said, looking for any signs of discomfort but none ever surfaced. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted with shock but he made no move to leave. Instead, he closed the door behind him and started walking towards the bed. He sat on the edge of it and looked him in the eye. "Were you thinking about me too?"  
Mike wasn't exactly sure what to think. What was Eduardo even, insinuating? That he'd done the same thing? 'Cause that would just be the best thing to ever hear. And it would save him the embarrassment of having to explain the position he was already in.  
"Oh my god, you weren't. I'm sorry, that's embarrassing. I just interrupted to and started askin-"  
"sit back down,"Mike growled. Let's just take a shot. "Don't be scared, baby, sit down."  
Eduardo obeyed reluctantly and sat back down on the bed, beginning to play with his fingers a little bit. "Mike you look so fucking hot..."Eduardo said in a whisper. "I really want to suck you off."  
In almost a whimper, he brought his sweater paws to his mouth.  
Mike sat up on his knees and caressed the boys face, one hand around his wrist, guiding it away from his mouth. "Eduardo we need to be really fucking quiet." At this Eduardo nodded eagerly. "You're letting me top, right?"Eduardo swore his eyes rolled back for a moment. Being under Mike’s domination made him grow harder in his shorts, having been previously unsatisfied from the lack of Mike’s hands. His eyes scanned what was his older brother, white shirt, black briefs. The briefs in question pulled down his thighs, his half hard-on sprung just for his eyes. It was all for him rights now, just knelt beside him, face moving in.  
Just like that their lips touched,Mike hand on the back of Eduardos neck and the other in his soft brown hair.Eduardo own on Mike waist and his wrist. The elders lips tasted like coffee but he could taste blood, worn skin. He'd been biting them, he thought as their lips moved softy against each others and there was no fight for dominance. Because they knew who was in charge at this point.  
They separated quickly,Mike pushing Eduardo down to lay on the bed, nesting his head above his shoulders. He started to leave light kisses, finger tips running up and down his abdomen under the jumper which Eduardo was quick to remove. "It was blocking you from me..." Eduardo breathed. The elder chuckled amusedly into his ear and continued up his neck, to his jaw, ending on a peck on the lips.  
He felt his hardened dick pressing beside his own and lead a hand down to palm him through his shorts.Eduardo gasped into Mike’s mouth, so he took that opportunity to dark his tongue into his mouth, kicking his own boxers aside.  
The whimpering into his mouth had him at full hardness and he could feel Eduardo, rock hard in his hand. "Let's get these off, baby boy, okay?" The brown haired boy, nodded, raising his hips eagerly off the bed, allowing the other access to slide them down his thighs. His cock sprung free and in an instant,Mike was kissing the boy, messily once again. "You said you wanted to suck me off."  
Eduardos hooded eyes, darkened by lust, found Mike. "Go for it, baby."  
Mike positioned himself on the bed, back against the headboard, legs spread apart. Eduardo eyed his size, realising just how big he is, and just how horny he is. Precum leaked from the red tip, and down the long shaft. His gaze wondered to the little pink ring, fluttering wantingly. Although something told him, he wouldnt appreciate having him shove anything is his ass. "You're asshole is so fucking pretty." He licked his lips, moving his head down to his genitals, placing one firm kiss on the small, pink hole.Mike hissed, just wanting pretty lips wrapped abound him tight. Not before he mouthed his balls, licking a slow stripe up the shaft. His grip on the bed sheets tightening at the unbearable kitten licks of his slit. And was a few kisses and a few licks before he took him whole, all the way to the back of his throat. "Ahh, a-ahhh, fuck.."  
Mike let out a stained moan, as the tip repeatedly hit the back of his throat. His hand beating what he couldn't reach, a flick of his wrist every two or three pumps. "baby- ahhh, Ed, Im- im almost there, keep going. You're so good at his, honey," he praised, earning a desperate slurp from the smaller boy. Eduardo was able to feel the climax build up when Mike’s gave an involuntary sharp jerk forward, which made Eduardo gag, though Mike paid no mind and continued to fuck the boys throat. His saliva began to streak a little from his lips as he was choked by the dick in his mouth. "Keep going, baby, I'm gonna-" and before he could even finish the sentence, he rutted further into Eduardos mouth and released, cock going soft as the warm liquid shot into his mouth, escaping down his chin a bit.  
Mike looked down at his own spit slick dick and wondered if he could even go on, but that was until he saw Eduardo shift in front of him, unsure whether he should touch himself or not. Mike chuckled and lead him to lay on his back, legs spread. "Now let me get in between 'em."  
Mike smirked a little as he hovered over Eduardo . He took a sharp breath and his hips met with his, grinding himself back to full hardess. The feeling of Mikes cock against his own was incredible. His ow friend yearned for him. His little Eduardo wanted him.  
"Tell me what you want." He continued to grind against him, leaving the younger boy a trembling mess underneath him. "I-I want you t-to... To make me feel good..."  
The younger arched his back in pure bliss, feeling the blood rush to Mike’s cock just for him. He almost came at the thought, but it was then that Mike pulled away. "You're coming with me inside you," he said, plain and simple. That's how he wanted it to happen. It's all he's ever wanted. He's had fucking dreams about this exact fucking moment, so it was going to happen this way. He pulled his bed side table open and felt around for the lube, placing it next to him. "I've always wanted to eat your fucking ass." Eduardo watched as his friend lowered his head between his legs, and he felt his lips, his wet lips suck at the tiny hole.  
Mike had never seen anything more pretty, maybe besides Eduardo himself. The pink ring of muscle fluttered desperately when he tried to dart his tongue inside, which he did with some effort. He placed his hands on Eduardos thighs and continued to harshly eat the boy out. He was only satisfied with his work when he felt the burning in his lower stomach. He had to get in him.  
He gave Eduardos hole one last lick and moved to lube up three fingers. He rubbed them to together for a moment and looked at Eduardo for assurance. As soon as he nodded he circled his hole, drawing a sharp breath from Eduardo, as if to brave himself, before he inserted a single didget. "a-ahhh, fuck!"  
Mike hushed him gently, drawing his finger back and fourth, occasionally spicing it up by swirling his movements and curling his finger until he reached that one ball of muscle, which make Eduardo give one violent jerk. He stifled his moan but Mike didn't miss the broken whimper that had escaped his beautiful, swollen lips, which Mike only just noticed looked completely red and fucked out. Once he felt it was fine, he added a second fingers just moving them slowly. To start with anyway, before he scissored them on occasion, helping to widen the hole, both fingers meeting the prostate. "I love the fucking stretch. Wow..."  
Mike eyed Eduardo , who looked to be in a state of bliss, warily. "Eduardo, are you a virgin?" The younger turned shy again, nodding his head slowly. Mike grinned widely and moved to kiss his neck. "Well, I'll give you the best you'll ever fucking have. Then if you decide you wanna go and fuck someone else, you'll wish it was me," he whispered in his ear. He caught Eduardo lip temple and his eyes roll momentarily back. "fuck..."  
Right then he added his third finger, now avoiding that one spot, just rattling at the actual widened circle, quick of pace, over and over and over until he almost came untouched. "Baby, I need to be inside you. You can do this now, right?" he said, completely soft. Eduardo nodded eagerly, spreading his legs a little wider.Mike chuckled lowly and lubed up his own cock, the lube mixing with the precum and what was left of Eduardo spit. He lined himself up at his ass, head first, making them both his. He entered the head a few times before pushing the rest of the way. Mike let out a strained mewl from his throat, as if trying to stay as quiet as possible, but Eduardo just felt so good around him, it was insane. He thrusted as well as he could, a pace Eduardo would be comfortable with but leave his satisfied. He could feel that he was hitting that sport, over and over, and he felt like a fucking sex God in that moment, just hearing his friend try not to scream his name, feeling his nails dig into the biceps of his arms. To stop Eduardo squeeks of pleasure, he kissed him, Eduardo instantly sticking his tongue into his mouth. Mike took it between his lips and pulled a quiet sigh from Eduardo, despite the power of him pounding into him. Saliva spilled from their lips, but the didn't care. It was only then, the noticed the tears that'd fallen from Eduardos eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. He wiped then away with the pad of his thumb making Eduardo eyes open. "Mike..."  
Mike kissed his cheek and moved to his jaw, and right back to his neck. He always ended up their somehow. He started to suck and nip and the nip, soothing it ove with his tongue. The squelching sound filled the room as well as the sound out Mike's sharp hips hitting Eduardo flesh. He angled his hips ensuring he'd constantly hit the right spot. He could feel Eduardo warm hole clench in his member, telling his he felt good considering he tried not to actually say much or make much noise. The knot of warmth in Eduardos lower abdomen intensified, and he knew. "Mike, I'm gonna c-come~"  
He could feel his hole clench tighter around his, he pounded mercilessly. He felt Eduardo teeth sink into his shoulder, and his nails starched sorely down his back. He didn't mind. His baby boy felt good. "Baby, just let go, okay?" he said into the crook of his neck. He boy gave a few jerk and his hips arched violently before he reached his climaxed, and he reached his orgasm. White streams of cum painted both their stumach and even a little of Eduardo chest. In his state of euphoria, his eyes squeezed shut and his head lolled to the side.  
Come one, Mike, almost there. Just keep fucking thrusting. And so he did, moving his teeth to Eduardo collar bones which bit, kissed and licked, leaving satisfactory red and purple marks.  
He heat in his stumach started to grow wilder, he was about to fucking combust, and with one last thrust, his cock released. His juices painted Eduardo walls white. He stifled the biggest moan of his damn life, and pulled out, cum trailing between his cock and Eduardos fucked out asshole. The come dripped out and so Miked gave it one last kiss.  
He looked towards eduardo who was covered in his own cum and panting heavily. "You were so good, baby. Let me clean you up." Eduardo nodded as Mike went to the bathroom, coming back with a wet rag. He kissed the top of his head and continued to clean them up. "Mike?  
" we need to do that more."


End file.
